


My Little Princess

by RaccoonSinQueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But realizes she needs to get the heckle jeckle outta there, F/M, Mobfell, Papyrus is cold, Reader is oblivious at first, Run girl run, Super evil boy, Underfell, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus, and scary, but only behind the scenes, mafiafell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen
Summary: You befriend a tall, edgy, rich skeleton. Everything is great… Until he starts getting pushy. Now bad things are happening to you, and you don’t know why. Why is this happening? Will trusting him make it better?





	1. My Little Human

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading some headcanons from skelltales.tumblr.com and there was THIS GEM: https://skelltales.tumblr.com/post/163195830559/yandere-us-pap-and-mf-bros-possibly-containing . I loved it so much, I had to write it out.
> 
> Just like how Mobtale!Papyrus is more mature than Papyrus, Mobfell!Papyrus is more mature than Underfell!Papyrus.

You thought Papyrus was nice. You  _ had  _ thought he was nice. 

 

The first time you met him, you were almost petrified. He was tall,  _ unworldly  _ tall, but you came to learn that alot of monsters were like that when you moved to this city. His features were sharp, his teeth in a constant state of scowling, and his eyelights completely diminished. He was dressed nicely,  _ very nicely _ , and all black. You had imagined that he must’ve been some kind of suave businessman or lawyer.

 

You were wrong.

 

If you remembered correctly, the first time you met him he was looking for something, his gloves you think. That was the only time you had ever seen him without his gloves, and they seemed to hold great sentimental value to him. When you had asked to help, he ignored you completely, not even noticing your presence. Out of sheer defiance, you went searching with him, and you remember his eyesockets glancing toward you briefly, but nothing more after that. Finally, you found them underneath a table, out of sight for the tall skeleton, and you presented them to him with the brightest smile.

 

“Tada!” You presented the lovely red gloves to this ginormous skeleton. Surprisingly, they were the only splash of color added to his void, black outfit. “Were these what you were looking for?

 

“... MY...” He took them, the look of shock he adorned only feeding your pride. “... GLOVES.”

 

“They’re very lovely.” You smiled as he tugged them on, as if checking to see if they fit.

 

“YES, THEY ARE.” He replied, his voice filled with a strange wonderment, before he turned back to you. “I SUPPOSE I SHOULD...”

 

You leaned closer, a smug smile on your face, “Yes?”

 

“...TCH, NEVERMIND.” He turned around.

 

“What?” You complained, rushing in front of him. “No! Don’t tell me I worked so hard not even to get a thank you!”

 

“YOU’LL GET A THANK YOU WHEN YOU DESERVE ONE, LITTLE HUMAN GIRL.” He brushed passed you, but you weren’t willing to let him go so quickly.

 

You rushed back in front of him, your hands behind your back. “First, I’m an adult, so ‘little human girl’ isn’t going to work. Second-”

 

Before you could finish, you saw him demonstrate the difference between your height and his height with his gloved hands, a smirk displayed across his otherwise emotionless features. “LITTLE HUMAN GIRL.”

 

You ignored the way that annoyed you. “SECOND, what would I need to do to deserve a thank you if not even finding your gloves for you would do it?”

 

The monster held his chin in thought over this, before beginning to pull something out. It was a card. He handed it to you. “COFFEE.”

 

“What?” You took it with confusion.

 

“I WILL NOT GIVE YOU A THANK YOU, BUT I WILL GIVE YOU COFFEE. CALL ME TOMORROW MORNING WHEN YOU ARE READY. IT DOES NOT MATTER WHAT TIME.”

 

“...  _ What? _ ”

 

And that was how you two grew closer, him buying you coffee every once in awhile and you doing little things to get a reaction out of him. It came to the point that you became such good friends that he bought you coffee every morning. At first, you insisted that you pay for it at least  _ some  _ of the time, but he flat out refused you and could easily push you aside to pay for himself. 

 

You felt bad, until he drove up in his beautiful black car that could put the finest sports cars of Europe to shame. And you had to walk to work!

 

You were a waitress. A small and simple job, but it payed the bills when people tipped well. The people were nice, your boss —albeit a little creepy— was bearable, and you loved being able to chat with customers that would come in. When Papyrus found out where you worked, he had urged you to quit your job to find a better paying one, or at least one where your boss kept his eyes to himself. 

 

“STOP WORKING FOR THAT PERVERTED INGRATE, IT DOESN’T PAY A  _ TENTH _ OF WHAT IT’S WORTH TO HAVE HIM EYEING YOU ALL DAY LONG.” His voice was cold as ice, a complete contrast to your hot coffee he bought you

 

“Tim?” You laughed, “He’s fine, he would never actually  _ do  _ anything. He’s just a little too lonely, that’s all.”

 

“THINKING IT IS THE FIRST STEP, Y/N!”

 

“Aw, Papyrus, are you worried about me?” You giggled.

 

“I MEAN IT.” Papyrus growled, “QUIT.”

 

“I’m not going to quit.” You said calmly, having dealt with his spiky personality all too much before. “I love working there. The people are kind, the pay is just enough, and I even get free lunch! If I’m happy, what should it matter the small hiccups?”

 

“...” Papyrus looked to the side, uncomfortably. “...NICE PEOPLE, GOOD PAY, AND FREE FOOD COULD BE AT OTHER JOBS...”

 

You almost laughed again, but kept it to yourself. You tugged Papyrus down and planted a kiss on his cheekbone. “I think it’s sweet that you worry so much for me.”

 

His normally cool expression flushed a light pinkish tone. “I DON’T-”

 

This time, you did laugh. “Right, right, don’t care for a little human girl... Oh! I’m gonna be late to work!” You checked your watch, “I’ll catch you later, Papyrus!”

 

After that, he dropped it.

 

Or, you thought he did. 

 

A couple weeks later, you found your boss had lost his life fighting against a burglar. It was an independently run establishment and all the money was stolen, so that meant your work had shut down. You were broken hearted about it, but Papyrus took you out to dinner to cheer up your spirits. You thought it had been a nice gesture at the time. Despite his cold appearance, you believed he was a kind and compassionate guy underneath, even if only a little bit. 

 

“Thank you... Papyrus.” You smiled as you poked at your lasagna. He took you out to a rather nice restaurant... it might even had been five stars. You even had to dress up nicely. Luckily, Papyrus gave you the clothes you needed, considering you didn’t own anything appropriate enough for this place. It may have been overly fancy, but he said he had an in with the owner... “I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

 

“DON’T THINK A SECOND MORE OF IT.” Papyrus replied, calmly, before you noticed his eyesockets cast themselves to the floor. “YOU... LOOK NICE IN WHAT I GAVE YOU.”

 

“Nice is an understatement, Papyrus!” You laughed when he jumped at your positive tone. “I look  _ gorgeous _ ! Who knew you had such impeccable taste!”

 

“O-OF COURSE I HAVE IMPECCABLE TASTE-!” Papyrus cleared his throat, as if realizing his growing volume. “YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME IN CHARGE OF YOUR APPEARANCE AGES AGO.”

 

“Haha, very funny.” You rolled your eyes, before taking a bite of your dish. “Where’d you even get this anyway? Girlfriend had it lying around?”

 

“I DON’T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND.”

 

“...Boyfriend-?”

 

“I BOUGHT IT.” He interrupted, seemingly irritated. “WHEN YOU CAME TO ME WITH YOUR DAMSEL IN DISTRESS PROBLEMS, I KNEW YOU NEEDED MY ASSISTANCE, BUT I ALSO KNEW YOU COULDN’T COME HERE IN YOUR RAGS YOU CALL CLOTHES. SINCE I HAD ALREADY MADE THE RESERVATION, I DECIDED TO PICK SOMETHING THAT WOULD FIT THE AMBIENCE.”

 

You dropped your fork. “You...  _ bought  _ this for me?”

 

“YES, OF COURSE.” He said it like it was obvious. “I DIDN’T JUST HAVE SOMETHING  _ THAT PERFECTLY TAILORED _ LYING AROUND.”

 

Oh geez, and it was  _ tailored! _ Wait, how did he know your measurements? One question at a time... “How much was it?”

 

“UNIMPORTANT.”

 

“No, Papyrus.” You stood up, “ _ How much was it? _ ”

 

“...” He seemed to notice your distress, before he said, “MORE THAN ANYTHING YOU COULD EVER AFFORD.”

 

“You have to take it back!” You rushed to his side, “I can’t accept this! It’s too much! Plus the dinner and and-!”

 

“Y/N.” His voice washed over you like ice. “CALM DOWN. YOU’RE PANICKING.”

 

“Papyrus, I love you, I really do,” Papyrus twitched ever so slightly, but you ignored it. “But I just can’t accept gifts like these... I feel... guilty.”

 

“DON’T.” He commanded. “YOU WERE UPSET OVER SOMETHING. I FIXED IT. THIS IS NOTHING TO FEEL GUILTY OVER.”

 

“But it’s so much-!”

 

“TO YOU, IT IS SO MUCH. YOU’RE POOR.” You let out a short, tense laugh at that. “BUT TO ME, IT IS LIKE... BUYING A CUP OF COFFEE. YOU WOULD BUY YOUR FRIEND A CUP OF COFFEE IF IT MEANT CHEERING THEM UP?”

 

“I suppose...” You looked to the side. “But-”

 

“THE DRESS IS UNRETURNABLE, AND YOU’VE ALREADY RECEIVED YOUR FOOD. REFUSING THEM NOW WOULD BE A SPAT TO THE FACE. YOU WOULDN’T WANT TO REFUSE A FRIEND WHO IS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU NOW, WOULD YOU?”

 

Drat... He was right. You looked down, embarrassment creeping into your features. “Y-You’re right, I’m sorry... I just got so worried about you spending so much money on me. I didn’t mean to upset you or start yelling...”

 

“GOOD. NOW WHAT DO YOU SAY FOR THE NICE GIFTS?”

 

“Thank you, Papyrus...”

 

You felt his gloved hands pet the top of your head, the motion almost comforting. Even sitting down, he was taller than you. “THERE’S MY LITTLE HUMAN GIRL.”

 

Since when did he consider you  _ his  _ little human-?

 

“NOW SIT DOWN AND FINISH YOUR LASAGNA. IT’S GETTING COLD.”

 

You thought he was a little weird in his roundabout way of speaking to you and giving you things that you certainly didn’t ask for, but you just figured it was because of his upbringing or maybe the monster culture. He was very wealthy... but you soon realized that might’ve been because he worked all the time.

 

When you mentioned job hunting to Papyrus, he advised against it! You were flabbergasted by this, and you told him you had bills to pay and a stomach to feed, but he just told you  _ he’d  _ pay for all those things. Of course, you refused. No matter how much of a close friend you were or how rich he was, you were  _ not  _ making him pay for all of your stuff. That was just too far.

 

So, you went job hunting... Place after place after place. Nobody seemed to want to hire you. It was strange, but it almost seemed like each place you went to was afraid of something. You ignored it though, and continued job hunting. One place actually came close to hiring you, but then you got a nervous phone call in the middle of the night telling you they were fine with what they had. 

 

Despite all of this, you still refused to take Papyrus’ money. He seemed a little... frustrated by this, but you wouldn’t dare mooch off of him without anything in return.

 

“YOU STILL REFUSE MY HELP?!” He fumed, standing up and startling the whole cafe around you. 

 

“Papyrus, please!” You tried calming him, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

 

“YOU’RE BEING UNGRATEFUL.” He hissed, but his animosity was only meant with you rolling your eyes.

 

“It’s not help if you’re literally  _ paying for my living expenses _ , without me doing anything in return!”

 

“THAT DOESN’T MATTER TO ME, YOU KNOW THIS!”

 

“It may not matter to you, but it matters to me!” You replied, “That’s the kind of thing that only  occurs between husbands and wives, or pets and owners! Not between friends!”

 

“...” This seemed to sedate him, and he sat down in a huff. “I DON’T SEE THE PROBLEM, STILL.”

 

“The problem is that I want to be self reliant, and I can’t do that if I’m mooching off of you for the rest of my life!”

 

“IT’S NOT MOOCHING IF I GIVE IT TO YOU WILLINGLY!” He raised his voice again, “AND YOU DON’T NEED TO BE SELF RELIANT, JUST BE RELIANT ON ME!”

 

“And if you die?” You crossed your arms, “Or get severely injured?”

 

“... MY SAVINGS IS MORE THAN ENOUGH TO LAST YOU THROUGH THE REST OF YOUR LIFE.”

 

“And what if we get in a big fight?” You counter, “Or you get so annoyed with me, that you don’t want to be around me anymore?”

 

“THEN I’LL SEND YOU AWAY UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE OR I REGAIN MY SANITY!”

 

You couldn’t believe your ears! He was actually thinking about keeping you as if you were some kind of-! “I’m not a _ pet _ or a  _ child _ , Papyrus! You can’t just send me away until I submit to your will!” 

 

His hands banged down on the table. “I  _ NEVER _ SAID THAT!”

 

“I’m sorry, Papyrus, but I’m going to do this by myself.” You said, finally. “I know you’re just trying to help and you don’t like seeing me in a rut like this, but I have to help myself.”

 

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY? YOU DON’T  _ NEED _ TO, NOT WHEN I-!”

 

“Papyrus. _ No _ .”

 

Finally, Papyrus stood, rage boiling behind his empty eyelights. “FINE. YOU WANT TO THROW MY KINDNESS BACK IN MY FACE? SO BE IT.” And just like that, he was grabbing his stuff.

 

“Papyrus, I didn’t mean-”

 

He swiftly turned toward you, leaving you face to face with his empty eyesockets. “CALL ME WHEN YOU ARE READY TO APOLOGIZE, AND  _ DO NOT  _ CALL ME FOR ANY OTHER REASON.”

 

He turned around with in one swift motion, but you didn’t go after him. You just sighed. He may have been your friend, but you weren’t going to let him bully you into letting him pay for your living expenses.

 

The next couple weeks were pretty harsh. You didn’t know why, but you just seemed to be way down on your luck. Random cars splashing you with water, your coffee orders getting messed up constantly, random things breaking down in your humble home... no longer had air conditioning! But, sometimes that’s just the way the cookie crumbles. 

 

On the plus side, you had finally found a job! You decided not to tell Papyrus about it, since he was still not talking to you, but maybe once he gets over his need to buy everything for you you could tell him. It was a nice waitressing job, and one you found friends in fairly quickly! The people that worked there were nice, as well as the customers. It was a bit of hard work, but you didn’t care as long as you were making money!

 

“Y/n, you’re just about the unluckiest person I know!” Lily, your co worker, smiled. “Shoes eaten by dogs again?”

 

“Ah!” You laughed, sheepishly. “Yeah, It’s been quite the week! Er... Past couple of weeks... But things will get better with time!”

 

“I’m sure they will!” Lily laughed. “Especially with that tall, dark, and handsome stranger that keeps staring at you.”

 

Lily winks at you as you turned your head, but you inhale with surprise. There was Papyrus, sitting irate and cold as usual. 

 

“Oh, oh geez!” You whisper harshly.

 

“Know him?”

 

“Yeah, he’s a friend but...”

 

“Ex?”

 

“No, we just had a fight...” You exhale, before you feel her patting your back.

 

“You really do have the worst luck!” She laughed again, which you joined her for. “Well, he doesn’t seem to be willing to stop staring... Should I-?”

 

“No, no. I should handle this like an adult.” You wave her off, “He’s harmless, really.”

 

“Alright.” She gave you a soft smile, “But if he’s giving you any trouble, I’ll grab the owner.”

 

“Thanks.” You return her smile, before making your way to your boney friend. He straightened as you approached him, and you put your hands on your hips. “Hey, bonehead. What’s with the sudden appearance?”

 

“YOU... GOT A JOB.” He said it with distaste.

 

“Of course, I got a job. I wasn’t going just lay around until I changed my mind.” You rolled your eyes, “Did you think I wouldn’t get one?”

 

“...I’m going to have to hire new management...” He muttered, barely under his breath.

 

“What?” 

 

“NOTHING.” Papyrus waved a gloved hand in a vague gesture to everything. “CONGRATULATIONS, I SUPPOSE, ON ALL THIS. I STILL THINK YOU SHOULD QUIT AND LEAVE YOUR LIVING EXPENSES TO ME.”

 

“I thought you were going to wait until I apologized?”

 

“I WAS... BUT YOU PROVED TO BE  _ UNUSUALLY  _ STUBBORN.” He leaned on his elbows. “SO I’VE COME TO RELIEVE YOU OF THE EFFORT IN TRYING TO CALL ME, AND ALLOW YOU TO APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW.”

 

You crossed your arms, unamused. 

 

“NOW WOULD BE NICE.” He growled. “I DON’T HAVE A LOT OF TIME.”

 

“Papyrus, you need to learn how to play nice with your friends.” You turned around. “Otherwise, you’ll never make any more than me.”

 

“ **Y/N.** ” A chill ran down your back as he said your name like that. “DO  _ NOT  _ WALK AWAY FROM ME.”

 

You spun back around, your voice straining with anger. “Papyrus, you have been nothing but difficult! You demand I quit my job and then try to pay for all my living expenses, and, when I justifiably refuse, you become enraged and demand an apology!”

 

“. . .” His expression was dark, the kind of expression that has seen many dark things and has caused most of them, too. It would scare you normally, but you were too worked up to notice. “APOLOGIZE.  **NOW** .”

 

“I’m going back to work.” You turned around in a huff. 

 

He stayed silent and left after that. And things only got worse from there.

 

Robbers broke into your home. You didn’t know who was running the police force, but nobody was doing their job right. You were devastated. The entire place was trashed. You were lucky you weren’t there, but that still didn’t make it anymore okay. All your valuables were gone, your place was a mess, they even took the already broken air conditioning system!

 

But as long as you had a roof and a place to work, you were sure you’d be fine. You just needed to keep your spirits up, it wouldn’t be bad for too long...

 

And things were pretty okay for a bit. Your luck was still iffy, but you managed to get by. You kept making friends, and kept your spirits up. Still no word from Papyrus, but if he was going to be that way, there was no stopping him. You had managed to get little things like a fan and a small radio from your kind coworkers who didn’t need them anymore. It was one of the nicer things, one of those things that kept you going while all this misfortune was happening.

 

That was... until your new place of work had caught a flame. You wish you could say that nobody was hurt, but there were  _ still people in the building _ . People you had worked with, served, and it  _ just so happened to be on your day off _ . You couldn’t help but feel like you were just one big joke to the universe, and they were dumping all of their trash on you at once. It felt unfair.

 

Finally, you were walking home from a rough night, when you heard something behind you.

 

You almost froze in terror. There were people behind you.  _ Shady  _ people behind you. You don’t like to judge by appearances, but one was holding a crowbar in their hand.

 

You kept walking quicker, taking a turn. You walked even faster, taking another turn. Then  _ even  _ faster, taking one more turn. Lo and behold, they were following you. 

 

You started running, as so did they, and you knew you were in trouble. You could feel your heart pound against your chest. You had to get to a telephone booth...

 

Ah! There was one! You rushed into it after making a sharp turn, hoping the two behind you weren’t too close on your tail.

 

Suddenly, you realized you didn’t know who to call. You had no family living here, the police didn’t seem to be able to do their job right, and most of your friends were... gone... save for one.

 

You punched in the number you memorized and waited. It picked up after one ring.

 

-SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME?-

 

You had no time for pride, “I-I’m sorry! I’m so-so sorry! B-but I need you to pick-ck me up, _ right now _ ! I-I think I’m in trou-ouble.”

 

Without missing a beat, he replied, -WHERE ARE YOU.-

 

You told him your location through scattered breaths, amazed he was even able to discern your scrambled speech patterns, before you slammed down the receiver and hid. In remarkable timing, you saw Papyrus’ signature black car pull up. You made a b-line for the car, relief washing over you. 

 

Papyrus came out, and you made no effort to change your speed, ramming into him in a desperate embrace while your voice choked up before you could say a thing. You suppose you were just unloading all of your feeling at once on him. Your house, your bad luck, the fire, and especially being victim to whatever was about to happen a couple minutes before.

 

You felt Papyrus pet your head softly, saying, “GET INSIDE.”

 

You only saw a glimpse of it for a second, but as he let you go, you could’ve sworn he was smiling.

 

You must’ve been mistaken though. Not when he came all this way to help you.

 

When you entered his car, he took you to his house where you exploded all of your feelings on him. You bursted out into sobs, telling him about your bad luck, your house that was ravaged and trashed until it was almost nothing, and then of the fire that consumed your last hope. Your heart was heavy with grief, and Papyrus listened to it all with a cool demeanor. 

 

“THIS WOULDN’T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HAD LISTENED TO ME.” He said.

 

“W-what?” You sniffed.

 

“IF YOU HAD DONE AS I ASKED, YOU WOULDN’T HAVE TO WALK TO WORK AND HAVE THOSE UNFORTUNATE THINGS HAPPEN TO YOU, YOU WOULDN’T HAVE A TRASHED HOUSE BECAUSE YOU’D LIVE WITH ME, AND YOU WOULDN’T HAVE GROWN ATTACHED TO THAT JOB ONLY TO HAVE IT BURST INTO FLAMES.”

 

“Th-That’s awful!” You cried.

 

“BUT IT’S TRUE.” He said, coldly. “YOU WOULD’VE ONLY SEEN IT ON THE NEWS AS AN INTERESTING PASSING.”

 

“I-I don’t...” He was right. You hated to admit it, but he was  _ right _ . “Tha-at doesn’t make it-t any less bad...”

 

“I DIDN’T SAY IT DID.” He replied. “I JUST SAID YOU WOULDN’T BE SOBBING RIGHT NOW IN MY HOME IF YOU HAD LISTENED TO ME.”

 

“...” You didn’t want to admit it, but he was pushing you.

 

“RIGHT?”

 

“Y-yes...”

 

“I WANT A PROPER APOLOGY.” He said, clearly. “NOT YOUR FEAR-INDUCED ONE YOU GAVE ME ON THE PHONE, A REAL ONE.”

 

“W-what?” How... How could he be thinking of that at a moment like this?

 

“IT’S CLEAR YOU WERE WRONG, SO APOLOGIZE TO ME.” He crossed his arms. 

 

“But I don’t-!”

 

“WHAT, YOU WANT TO CONTINUE WITH YOUR PETTY SELF RELIANCE?” He replied. “AFTER ALL IT’S CAUSED YOU?”

 

“It’s not-!”

 

He interrupted you once more, “Y/N, YOU HAVE  _ NOTHING  _ TO GO BACK TO. YOUR HOME, YOUR JOB, YOUR FRIENDS,  _ THEY’RE ALL GONE _ . WHY WOULD YOU GO BACK WHEN YOU HAVE ME HERE.”

 

You stopped. He... was right, again. You did have nothing. What could you even do? Go back to your ruined home and go job searching again, like that worked so great the last time? Perhaps... It was best to go for the easiest option available, and maybe you can find a way to make it right to him.

 

“ _ Y/N. _ ” His voice was smooth, but deep and dark. Like thick tar. “ _ I AM THE  _ **_ONLY_ ** _ OPTION YOU HAVE.” _

 

“I...” You thought for a second as you grabbed the end of his jacket. “...I’m sorry. I was wrong. You were right. I should have never gone back job hunting, and should have accepted your help! Please forgive me!” 

 

You felt his cool teeth on your forehead as he pulled you forward.

 

“ _ M Y   L I T T L E   H U M A N . _ ” For the first time, you saw his eyelights. They were blood red.


	2. My Loving Captor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big shock, Paps is super evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I rushed whoops now time to disappear for 2 years.

You were beginning to see maybe Papyrus wasn’t as nice as you thought he was.

 

When you had came to him in your time of need, Papyrus was eager to help... After he pushed you to admit you were wrong and he was right. But that hadn’t mattered. After all, what’s a little humility when here he was, offering to pay for your living expenses and housing!

 

He took you down the hall, leading you by hand, and you quickly realized how minimalistic he lived. There was not a decoration in sight, even when you passed what you thought could’ve been his bedroom. Everything was there if and only if it had a distinct function, which seemed to just include lights and locked doors. 

 

That was until he stopped in front of a pastel pink door.

 

“THIS,” He opened the out-of-place door and put his hand on your lower back to guide you inside, as if you’d get lost or go the other direction if he didn’t. Or as if you’d start running away. “IS YOUR ROOM.”

 

You immediately could tell a difference between the room and the rest of his home. Everything was bright with soft colors; the ceiling, the furniture, the walls. Surprisingly, there were no windows, save for one that looked like it had been drawn on with chalk. The bed was big, soft, and a plush purple. There was a vanity along a dresser with various kinds of makeups scattered along its exterior. The closet seemed to be already filled with exclusively frilly dresses, and there was a single box at the very end of the room labeled “TOY BOX”. Across from the closet, there was what looked like a side door that lead to a bathroom.

 

“.... My room?” You looked around, your tears being dried as you slowly pulled yourself out of self loathing. “Did this... used to be a child’s room?”

 

Papyrus seemed to falter for a second. “A-A CHILD?”

 

“Yeah... I mean, with the toy box, the chalk window, the bright colors... I mean, I only assumed-”

 

“YES.” He stated, interrupting you. “A CHILD USED TO LIVE HERE.”

 

You drew one of the dresses out just a bit. It seemed to be your size?

 

“AN UNUSUALLY LARGE CHILD.”

 

“Oh...” 

 

“DO YOU...” You noticed Papyrus getting more nervous. It always melted your heart when he got like that, almost like it’s a reminder that even tall, edgy monsters like him get insecure. “...NOT LIKE IT? I thought girls liked this sort of thing...” 

 

That last part you almost didn’t hear, but it made you chuckle nonetheless. It’s also a nice reminder that he’s not as knowledgeable about certain things as much as he pretends to be. “You’re so funny, Papyrus!” You’re laughter seemed to warm up your skeletal friend’s cheekbones. You were still curious though as to who lived here before you, though. “It’s fine, I like it! Besides, I can’t afford to be picky when I’m... When you’re...”

 

“GIVING YOU EVERYTHING?”

 

Oh geez, you didn’t like it when he put it like that.

 

“RIGHT?”

 

“R-right...” You held your breath for a second. “Papyrus... Is there  _ anything _ I can do to make this up to you? I feel just awful taking advantage of you like this...  _ Anything _ at all?”

 

Papyrus’ breath hitched anytime you said  _ anything _ , but you just ignored it. “WELL... I SUPPOSE I WOULDN’T MIND A SMALL TOKEN OF GRATITUDE FOR MY EFFORTS...”

 

You smiled. Now you’re getting somewhere. “Anything you ask as much as I am able, you name it!”

 

“YOU...” He started to heat up a deep shade of ruby as he looked off to the side, “YOU COULD... YOU COULD BE M-MY... . . . Y-YOU COUL-LD GIV-VE YOUR-RSELF... . . .”

 

You listened intently. You were sure asking for help is hard for him. Afterall, it was hard for you. You set your hands down on his, and almost immediately he blurted out an answer.

 

“ **_MAKE ME COOKIES!_ ** ”

 

Whoa, that was loud. You had to slam your eyes shut and reopen them just to regain focus. But once you did, you smiled bright and happy. “Easy Peasy! Consider it done!”

 

Papyrus put his skull into his hands and exhaled, “YES. MAKE ME COOKIES. THAT’S WHAT I WAS GOING TO ASK.” 

 

“What kind would you like?” You tilted your head. “I’m not the best cook in the world, but I’m not the worst either.”

 

“OF COURSE YOU’RE NOT THE BEST, I’M THE BEST.” Papyrus was a chef? How curious! You didn’t know this! But before you could even question it, he moved on. “I SUPPOSE I HAVE A RATHER FONDNESS FOR OATMEAL...”

 

You snorted, “Oatmeal? The most boring flavor?”

 

His head zipped towards you, “IT IS MOST DEFINITELY  _ NOT _ BORING! YOU SPEAK BLASPHEMY!”

 

His genuine and exaggerated demeanor left you rolling with laughter, “Hahaha! Oh my goodness!”

 

“TH-THEY-” He was getting less irritated and more embarrassed as your laughter pressed on. “THEY CAN HAVE DINOSAUR EGGS IN THEM, THAT’S THE  _ LEAST _ BORING THING!”

 

_ HRK-!  _ The kid’s dinosaur eggs oatmeal! Oh geez, THAT was funny! 

 

But you had to stay strong and keep it in, because you  _ knew _ if you busted out into laughter it would only hurt his feelings. “Ha... Alright, alright, fair enough...” He seemed triumphant over your fold, as if he won you over with his intellect alone. “I’ll make you oatmeal cookies with the dinosaur eggs, if you bring me the ingredients. I’ll have to go to the kitchen to bake them in the oven though...”

 

“NO NEED.” He held up his hand as he pulled out a phone. “I’LL ARRANGE FOR AN OVEN TO BE MOVED HERE. THAT WAY, YOU NEVER HAVE TO LEAVE THE ROOM.”

 

“Oh!” You said. “You don’t have to worry about doing anything like that! It’s okay, I  _ want _ to leave the room! I’d love to see more of the house, if you didn’t mind...”

 

“I WOULD MIND.” You were startled by his forwardness, but he just kept talking like it was the most nonchalant thing to say. “BESIDES, YOU WOULDN’T LIKE WALKING ALL THE WAY TO THE KITCHEN EVERYDAY, YOU’D GET TIRED OUT.”

 

... How far away was his kitchen? Wait... “Everyday? You’d like me to make cookies for you everyday?”

 

Papyrus raised a bonebrow at this, “YOU BELIEVE IT IS TOO MUCH TO HANDLE?”

 

“No no! Not at all!” You smiled. “In fact, I’m glad! It’s the least I can do to repay my debt...”

 

Papyrus hummed to himself, turning a little redder at your statement. “... AS YOU SHOULD FEEL...”

 

And so you did make cookies for Papyrus. He installed a pastel mint colored oven in your room and gave you the supplies you needed. Unfortunately, Papyrus wasn’t there for you when you made it, he seemed to be rather busy all the time with his job... But you did the job without a complaint since it seemed to be the only way you could repay him, and he seemed to enjoy them considering he described them as “RATHER ADEQUATE”. That’s about as good as the compliments get when it comes to him.

 

As the days went on, you fell into a rather comfortable routine. Papyrus was a very punctual man, and demanded that, as long as you live with him, you would be too. 8:00 AM on the dot he would expect you to be awake, dressed, and prepared to greet him at the door. He was very particular about this, which you found strange, but you did as he asked. One time, you purposefully slept in to see what he’d do, and after knocking on the door loudly a couple of times and shouting your name, he rammed the door down with an expression you could only describe as a mixture between rage and... panic? The moment his eyes laid on you, lying sleepy in your bed, he’s expression cooled to a sigh of relief, but only for a second. After that cool relief, he was back to his frustrated lecturing. He talked your ear off for two hours about the importance of punctuality, or at least being not as negligent and oblivious as to not even answer him when he calls out to you.

 

At this time is when he brings you coffee from that coffee shop you two went to so often. Oh, when you catch the smell of the delicious beverage, you always feel prone to wanting to sit in the aesthetically pleasing cafe. But whenever you mention it, Papyrus always seems to distract you with something else... He also brings you breakfast and a packed lunch as well. The contents always include “THE EXACT NUTRITIONAL NEEDS FOR A LITTLE GIRL SUCH AS YOURSELF!” It usually consisted of a croissant or a bagel, some margarine, a piece of fruit, and a glass of water. Whenever you wanted something else, as long as it wasn’t bad for you, he’d go out and buy it for you the next day.

 

8:30 AM was when Papyrus had to leave for work. He’d lightly clack his teeth on your forehead, and then head out the door without another word. One morning, right before he was about to leave, you asked him what he worked as.

 

“MY EMPLOYMENT?” Papyrus seemed... colder at this.

 

You nodded, “I’ve always been curious! You’re so busy all the time, rushing around and all...”

 

A shiver crawled down your spine at the expression Papyrus gave you. You had never seen him look at you like that... Save for the time you refused to apologize at your old work place. It made you feel... Bad. “ **_YOU_ ** _ DO NOT  _ **_NEED_ ** _ TO KNOW. _ ” His tone was biting, almost venomous.

 

“I-I....” You looked down. You wanted to cry.

 

You heard him sigh in resignation, before you felt his gloved hands trace your jawline. “I... I’M A CONTRACTOR. OF SORTS. THERE, HAPPY?”

 

You looked up at him. His features had softened. You smiled, gratefully, and nodded.

 

“GOOD.” He crossed his arms. “DO NOT ASK ME ANY OTHER QUESTIONS ABOUT MY WORK. THE ONLY THING YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT IS YOUR PRACTICE, UNDERSTOOD?”

 

“Right.” You affirmed, and he smiled at that. It was nice seeing his rare smiles.

 

“GOOD LITTLE GIRL.” He pet the top of your head, before placing a mock kiss on your forehead. “I’M LEAVING NOW.”

 

“Have a good day!” You called out, watching him leave.

 

He didn’t respond, but you saw the smile tug on his face and the warmth in his features.

 

Papyrus wouldn’t return from work until 7:00 PM later that night, with dinner. One would expect that you’d get bored from the ten hours you had all by yourself, but you surprisingly kept yourself busy. The toy box you had on hand was luckily not just there for show, but instead was filled with all kinds of entertaining things. There was an easel and paints, a drawing pad with colored pens, an assortment of different instruments ranging from a small harp to a flute, a jump rope, chalk, multiple notebooks with pencils, a few colored balls, many  _ many  _ puzzles, an assortment of different kinds of books ranging from textbooks to fantasy novels, and a pair of dancing shoes. Not to mention, if you ever wanted any more “toys”, Papyrus would hand them over in a heartbeat.

 

You were a particular fan of the books he gave you, and you were always overjoyed when he’d bring a new one home. You loved learning new things when it came to nonfiction, like one that taught you the biology of arthropods or the one that taught you how to read topographic maps. You also quite enjoyed reading the nonfiction stories very much, your favorite genre being fantasy! Your favorite book had to be one about a girl who was forced to live with a terrible beast, only to find out he was actually very kind and the two fell in love. There was also a romance book you rather quite enjoyed, but after you expressed to Papyrus your admiration for the main love interest, the book mysteriously disappeared.

 

While you did enjoy many of the different items you had, there were two things that Papyrus required from you. Number one was that by 7:00 PM you have a batch of cookies made ready for him. You liked to surprise him with a new flavor every time, but it was never really much of a surprise since he provided the ingredients. And number two was that you practice dance. You had never really been particularly extraordinary at dancing before, but Papyrus demanded that you get at least some form of exercise everyday and that this “WAS THE EASIEST WAY!” To prove you had been keeping up with your dance practice, he’d make you learn a new one everyday, and show off that dance with him in the evening. You were shocked to find out how good of a dancer he was, but you mostly peeved because he just spent the entire time critiquing your dance skills. You were pretty sure he just chose dancing as a form of exercise only because he wanted to dance with you, anyway, so why’d he have to point out everything you did wrong as well?

 

Oh, well. You enjoyed it, he enjoyed it, so you were just fine with this. 

 

But something... was missing.

 

It had been at least a couple weeks since you really got comfortable with your routine. You noticed that something was aching in you. What was wrong? You had everything you could want? Food, clothes, entertainment, a soft bed, working air conditioning, what else were you missing? Maybe you could ask for Papyrus’ advice when he gets home...

 

Man, Papyrus really didn’t show up often... Only for about thirty minutes in the morning and then maybe an hour or two at night... You missed him.

 

...

 

You didn’t just miss him! You missed your friends, you missed making friends, you missed the people you were able to work for, you even missed being able to talk on the tele with your family when you could, you missed  _ people in general _ ! That’s what it was! You were  _ lonely _ !

 

It seemed the only times you lived for were when Papyrus came in, and that was soooo far and few inbetween... Well, that’s alright! You’ll just go out and take a walk! Let’s just grab some shoes and...

 

Huh. You never noticed before, but Papyrus never gave you any shoes.

 

Oh, well. That didn’t matter anyway, you were lonely enough to go on a walk with no shoes on. Besides, you were sure it wasn’t  _ too  _ cold outside.

 

You quickly stumbled over to the door, excited to finally get out of this stuffy room. You hadn’t realized it, but you really hadn’t left that room since you came to Papyrus! How nice it will be to finally get some fresh air. There wasn’t even a real window in this room, for heaven’s sake! Now, let you just...

 

You wiggled the door knob. It wouldn’t budge.

 

Was it stuck? Surely, he wouldn’t have... You started frantically budging it back and forth.

 

It was... 

 

_ Locked. _

 

Locked!?

 

Oh, boy.  _ Oh, boy... _ This had to be some kind of a misunderstanding! There’s no way he’d keep you here  _ against your will _ , right?  _ Right? _ Of course, not! Papyrus was a little rough around the edges, but he was kind to you! He even let you stay with him in his home! Granted, he’s been pushing you to do that since the beginning... But he comforted you when you had lost everything! Granted, that was after he pushed you to wrongfully admit an apology... But!

 

But he was  _ Papyrus _ ! Secretly-kind, awkward, shy, tsundere Papyrus! How could he,  _ lover of the oatmeal with little dinosaur eggs in it, _ keep you here against your will? He was your friend! Papyrus, the blunt, easily-frustrated, prideful, ... mysterious, quick to anger, ... harsh, demanding, tyrannical.... best friend you know and love?

 

You blinked. Now that you think of it... There was something off about him... You know monsters usually tend to be a little more hostile than humans, it’s just apart of their culture, but hostile isn’t the only word you’d describe Papyrus as. It’s almost like things just... fall perfectly into place for him?

 

You shook your head. No! Don’t start thinking like that! This was obviously just one big mistake, he accidentally left the door locked, and that’s it! Just wait until he comes back. You’ll see. You’ll explain the situation, he’ll realize his mistake and probably get a little flustered about it, and then take you out with him on a walk himself. Just wait....

 

And so you did. Your nerves wouldn’t calm down, you couldn’t even think about practicing your daily dance, you could only pace back and forth, reassuring yourself that your close friend would be here soon.

 

Finally, at 6:30 PM, you sat yourself on your bed and just stared at the clock, waiting impatiently for 7:00 PM to come.

 

6:40 PM. On the one hand, you were nerve wracked at the thought of him coming home. What if your worst fears were realized? What if he... ! No! Don’t think like that!

 

6:50 PM. Everything was going to be fine! Why were you so nervous? You know Papyrus, he’s like a sea urchin, spiky on the outside, soft on the inside. Of course, some sea urchin are venomous... Nope! No, it’s all going to be alright!

 

6:55 PM. Why did you keep having to reassure yourself? Was your subconscious trying to tell you something? Were you just being paranoid?

 

6:59 PM. What if he never came home? What if you were stuck here forever?

 

7:00 PM.  _ KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _

 

You made a beeline to the door, grabbing it and swinging it open. You didn’t even wait a second before you collapsed into your spiky friend’s embrace. 

 

“Y-Y/N?” He stumbled over his words. See? There was no way someone who gets flustered over a hug could keep somebody against their will.

 

“Papyrus! It’s so good to see you, I missed you so much!” You exclaimed, looking up to him. “I’ve been waiting for you all day!”

 

“Y-YOU-?” Papyrus swallowed, his expression brightening and brightening with that bright red color. “-I...” He cleared his throat. “... I DON’T-”

 

“Papyrus, the door... It was locked!” You expressed your worries in a single breath, waiting for him to realize his mistake and let the relief wash over you.

 

The ruby, conflicted expression Papyrus wore was wiped away with a look of shock, then... cool calculation. You didn’t really fancy the later of his expressions. “YOU... TRIED TO LEAVE.”

 

“I wanted to go on a walk...” You stepped back. Why did it feel like you said something wrong? He wasn’t...

 

“YOU CAN WALK IN HERE.” He stepped forward. “I MADE SURE THERE WAS PLENTY OF ROOM.”

 

You took a step back, you could feel your heartbeat picking up. “I-I needed the fresh air...”

 

He took another step forward. “THE AIR SEEMS FINE IN HERE.”

 

“I’m-!” You took another step back, but you stumbled back onto your bed, making your height difference even more apparent. “Papyrus, I want to go outside!”

 

“...” His breath was controlled... too controlled, almost as if he was forcing it to be that way. “NO.”

 

“Wh-!”

 

“YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED OUTSIDE.”

 

Not? Allowed? A rush of rage clouded your judgement for a brief moment, “What do you mean  _ I’m not allowed _ ?!”

 

“IT MEANS  _ YOU ARE  _ **_NOT_ ** _ GOING OUTSIDE _ , Y/N.” His eye sockets were stern and unchanging.

 

You stood up, angrily, your face heating up with conniption. “Who are you to tell me what I can and can’t do?!”

 

“YOUR CARETAKER.” He replied with an unusual amount of calmness. Like the calm before the storm. “THE ONE WHO FEEDS YOU, CLOTHES YOU, GIVES YOU ENTERTAINMENT, COMFORT, AND GUIDANCE.”

 

You recoiled with distaste. That’s what he thought he was to you? A... caretaker? Like a pet owner? You shook your head, “I don’t... I...”

 

“WELL?” He mockingly grabbed squeezed your cheeks together, a twisted smile on his face. “AM I WRONG?”

 

You smacked his hand aways, your rage building once more. “It’s not like I’m not grateful for what you’ve done for me, but you don’t have  _ ownership _ over me! You can’t tell me what to do!”

 

“AFTER  **_ALL I’VE DONE FOR YOU_ ** , YOU STILL CONTINUE TO  **_SPAT_ ** MY HARD WORK BACK AT MY FACE?” His venomous words made you wince.

 

“I’m not spatting anything!” You hissed. “I’m asking for  _ common decency _ !”

 

“AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DESERVE THIS  _ COMMON DECENCY _ , HMM?”

 

You faltered, and Papyrus seemed to receive some kind of sick enjoyment over seeing you stumble.

 

“YOU’VE  **_DONE NOTHING_ ** . SO YOU WILL  **_DO NOTHING_ ** , UNLESS I SAY SO.”

 

You flinched, flabbergasted at his sudden cruelty. You knew Papyrus was a lot of things, but you didn’t think truly cruel was one of them... 

 

“You... You’re right...” Papyrus’ smirk grew wider with triumphant, but you weren’t done yet. “I’ve taken advantage of you, and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

His grin faltered, “IT’S NOT-”

 

“But I won’t do it anymore. I’ll pay you back for everything. But I’m not staying here anymore.” You pushed passed him, and began walking towards the exit, but you were stopped by the claws of what you once considered your closest friend.

 

He grabbed your wrist and easily, but painfully, tossed you onto the bed. 

 

“Ow-! Hey, Papyrus-?!”

 

“ **_Y O U ._ ** ” His voice sent your skin crawling as you pushed yourself back as far as you could away from the monster. “ **_A R E   N O T   L E A V I N G ._ ** ” He grabbed you by your ankle and dragged you towards him, despite your protest. Without a second thought, he grabbed your wrist and threw you into the bathroom before slamming the door. 

 

“Wha-?” You went to try and open the knob, but, alas, it too was locked. “Hey! Papyrus!”

 

“IF YOU ARE GOING TO ACT LIKE A CHILD, THEN YOU WILL BE TREATED AS A CHILD. YOU CAN COME OUT WHEN YOU REGAIN YOUR SENSE OF SELF.”

 

“PAPYRUS!” You slammed on the door, repeatedly, “YOU CAN’T-!” But you fell back when you heard one loud  **BAM** on the door.

 

“ **_YOU ARE TO STAY SILENT UNTIL I RETURN!_ ** ” He erupted, startling you out of your skin. “NOBODY WILL HEAR YOU, ANYWAYS...”

 

That statement alone sent you into panic. Nobody will hear you because nobody’s around, nobody will look for you because nobody knows your gone, nobody will find you because Papyrus, your best friend, has kidnapped you. You are utterly and completely  _ alone _ .

 

“GOOD.” He took your silence for obedience, which made you want to spat it back in his face. “I WILL BE BACK TOMORROW. IF YOU’RE A GOOD GIRL, I’LL LET YOU-”

 

You started to cry. This seemed to make Papyrus hesitate.

 

“...” You could tell he was debating something within himself. So... he does have a conscience... you could use this... “I... I’LL BE BACK LATER TONIGHT...”

 

And with that, he stomped away. 

 

It must’ve been only a few hours while you cried to yourself. Who was this monster you had grown to love, and why had he betrayed you so much? Did he plan this from the beginning? The robbing, the unfortunate events,  _ the fire _ ? All so you would come running to him? His own manipulation twisting you into being his... being his doll! You couldn’t stand it, what you thought he was and how he tricked you! But you would never truly know how much he did nor how much he did not. 

 

All you felt now is that you wanted to sleep....

 

Sleep......

 

S l e e p . . . . . . 

 

* * *

 

You were awaken by a knock on the door. It was gentle, quieter than you ever heard him knock before. 

 

“Y/N?” He said, carefully. “HAVE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON?”

 

What time was it? It had to be sometime way early. Or late.

 

“ _ Y/N. _ ” Papyrus’ voice was more insistent this time. 

 

“I-I...” You cleared your throat. “I have...”

 

You heard the sigh of relief beyond the door, before it opened up before you. Papyrus was casting his eyesockets to the side, but opening the door far enough for you to come through.

 

You stood up shakily, shying away from the monster. He stood back from the door to allow you to come through, which you did as you kept your eyes on him.

 

“YOU...” He cleared his throat, before sitting down on a chair he pulled up. The room was dimly lit, you could tell, since the only light source seemed to be a few candles he put out. “UNDERSTAND WHY I DID THIS, CORRECT?”

 

For only a brief second you saw the door, before your eyes immediately fell back to your captor to not raise suspicion.

 

It was wide open.

 

You thought carefully, very carefully, more carefully than you ever have. You thought back to your hugs to him, what made him flush, what made him nice. You only had one shot, this was it. Time to play the role of his doll.

 

You took a sheepish step forward towards him, before you became a little bolder, stepping right in between his legs. Once again, even sitting he was taller than you. His expression shifted from guilt to surprise at you boldness, and he complexion turned a bright crimson as you draped your arms around his vertebrae. “I think... I think I might know why...”

 

“I-I... I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU.” He quickly looked away from you. You could feel the heat off his face. “I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOU, I DON’T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO HOLD YOU, I WANT YOU TO BE  _ MINE _ . MY LITTLE  _ HUMAN,  _ MY LITTLE  _ GIRL _ , MY LITTLE...  _ P R I N C E S S . _ ”

 

“I... see...” That’s all you could say, how could you say anything to that? 

 

“I-I-” He swallowed at his own openness, his crimson coloring turning a bright pink. “I KNOW YOU MIGHT BE MAD NOW, BUT! BUT I CAN MAKE YOU HAPPY HERE! JUST MINE AND  _ MINE ALONE! _ ”

 

“I might be yours alone, Papyrus.” You saw how your words affected him, he almost melted in your hands. “But I’m  _ so alone _ . You’re gone so often... I...”

 

“YOU’RE SO DESPERATE FOR MY TOUCH, MY ATTENTION, MY AFFECTION WHEN I COME HOME...” His breath gained as he leaned toward you, the warmth burning even hotter.

 

“Yes, but I’m so lonely! I miss having friends!”

 

“I’M YOU’RE FRIEND.”

 

“Friends with an S, Papyrus.”

 

Papyrus seemed to search his mind for answers, “WHAT... WHAT ABOUT SANS? WHAT IF HE STOPS BY?”

 

You gave him an annoyed look, “The first time I met Sans, he reeked of mustard and kept making a pass at my butt and got irritated when I refused to sleep with him.”

 

Papyrus seemed even more disgusted than you did, his grip tightening on your waist. “ **THAT MANGY...** YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO MY BROTHER AGAIN.”

 

That was one order you were sure to follow. “Understood... But that still leaves-”

 

“YOU WILL LEARN TO LIVE WITH JUST ME.” Your heart broke at his order, and his expression softened as yours did. “Y-YOU... IT WON’T BE AS BAD AS YOU THINK IT WILL BE... I’LL BE... G-GOOD FOR YO-OU...” He pushed your hair behind your ears. 

 

You traced your fingers along his cheekbones and he melted again, the shy pink in his complexion returning. “Stars, I wish I could bring myself to hate you.” You said, honestly. His eyes went wide with surprise, but you continued anyway. “But... You’re the same. You’re the same stubborn monster who lost his gloves and was too prideful to say “thank you”. How is it that I still love you even though you’re my captor?”

 

“ _ L-Love?”  _ He barely whispered, his breathing gone erratic. 

 

“I don’t believe...” You drew closer to him. “I could love anyone the same way I love you...”

 

“ _ Hah... hah...” _ He seemed to just bask in your words.

 

“My only friend, my captor, how you’ve twisted my heart.” Your breath danced along his teeth, you were so close. “Let me repay the debt. Will you close your eyes for me?”

 

“ _ I-I don-n’t...” _

 

“Please?” You whispered, and he obeyed.

 

You drew him close, but slowly pulled away until he was sitting alone. He seemed confused by the sudden lack of warmth, and that’s when you took your chance to slip past the door. As he opened his eyes, you slammed the door shut, found the lock and locked it.

 

“ **_Y/N?!_ ** ” You heard the doorknob twist and jangle, before a loud  **SLAM** erupted the frantic movement.

 

“If it’s any consolation...” You rested your forehead against the door. “I meant what I said. I’ll never love anybody like I love you again... with fear.”

 

“ **_Y/N?! STOP! DON’T YOU DARE-!!_ ** ”

 

“Goodbye, Papyrus.”

 

You turned around ran. You ran and you ran and you ran. You knew for sure that door wouldn’t hold him for long, but it just had to be enough for you to put enough distance to make it impossible for him to find you. You won’t go back to the city, you can’t. You’re sure he’d find you. You had to run, run somewhere else, somewhere far away from the city. You didn’t know where, you just knew you had to run.

 

And you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it ended abruptly I just wanted it to be DONNEEE

**Author's Note:**

> Scary boi.


End file.
